


Keep me safe

by karli_13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy Blake & John Murphy are Best Friends, F/M, Linctavia - Freeform, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, Protective Bellamy, blake siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karli_13/pseuds/karli_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Blake family moves in and Octavia has an awkward encounter with the pizza delivery boy.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Moving Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blake family moves in and Octavia has an awkward encounter with the pizza delivery boy.

Octavia looks out the window at the gray and cloudy sky. The car passes neighborhoods, trees, and miles of empty land; an odd sight for the California born and raised teenager. The car slows down and turns into the driveway of a white two-story house. There are trees in the front yard and bushes close to the house, looking closer, Octavia sees that there are also trees in the backyard. This house has a larger yard than any house Octavia had ever seen in California. The large moving vehicle, that holds most of the Blake family's possesions, pulls up to the curb near the house.

Aurora Blake takes the keys out of the ignition and turns to face her children; Bellamy, who is sitting in the passenger seat, and Octavia, who is seating behind her brother. Aurora smiles at the two frowning teens, "So, what do you think?"

Octavia shrugs. Bellamy sighs, "This is it?"

Aurora nods, "I know it's different, but change can be good."

The boy just rolls his eyes and get out of the car, slamming his door behind him.

Aurora sighs as she turns her attention to her youngest child in the backseat, "What do you think, O?"

She shrugs and looks at where her brother is walking around the front yard, she can almost hear him thinking.

"Octavia."

She turns her attention back to her mother, who is staring at her and waiting to hear her opinion. Octavia shrugs again, "I don't know, mom." She gets out of the car and shuts her door behind her, then she walks up to her brother, "What are you thinking about?"

"How much living here is going to suck," Bellamy says as he stops pacing and turns his attention to Octavia.

"I don't like it either, Bell, but slamming doors and pacing around isn't going to change anything," Octavia says, being the voice of reason. It's usually Bellamy that has to be the voice of reason to his stubborn little sister, but Bellamy is just as headstrong as Octavia.

"Are you seriously not upset about this?"

"No, I am. But we can't change anything by being stubborn and stressing mom out... You know what happens when mom gets stressed.." Octavia's voice drops as she finishes.

Bellamy's eyes flash with emotion and he takes a step closer to his sister, "O... That's not going to happen again."

"You don't know that," Octavia says, crossing her arms. She holds herself high and strong, but Bellamy can read her like an open book. She's terrified that her mother might go spiraling down again, but this time they might not be there to save her.

Bellamy wraps his arms around his sister, _his responsibility_ , and rubs her back, calmingly, "You're right, I don't know that. But I do know that no matter what, you've always got me. Bellamy and Octavia against the world, right?"

Octavia hugs her brother, her protector, and smiles a little, "Bellamy and Octavia against the world."

 _Bellamy and Octavia against the world_ , the simple mantra was created by the siblings years ago - when their mother first started her 'side job'.

Aurora Blake smiles at her children, standing in the driveway of their new house. She knows her children are upset about the move, but she hopes they will see the good in it.

"Ms. Blake?"

The woman turns her attention from her children to the man that drove their moving van, "Yes?"

"Are you ready to unload the van? We can help you carry your things in the house." The man says.

Aurora nods and follows the man to the van. She, the man, and two of his coworkers begin to unload the van and carry all the furniture and boxes into the currently unfurnished house. Soon both Bellamy and Octavia join them in carrying the things in the house. The job is finished within two hours, they just brought everything into the living room - because the bedrooms had not yet been chosen.

After the movers leave, the Blake family is left alone in their new living room that is now filled with boxes and miscellaneous furniture.

"What are you two in the mood for? Pizza? Chinese? Burgers? Aurora asks, sitting on the couch.

"Pizza." The siblings say, simultaneously.

"Alright, sounds good." Aurora takes out her phone and calls the nearest pizza place, ordering one medium cheese pizza and one medium peperoni pizza to be delivered as soon as possible. "The pizzas should be here in about fourty minutes, so do you want to go pick your rooms and start moving your boxes? I'll start unpacking the kitchen."

Octavia stands up from where she was sitting on the hardwood floor of their living room. Bellamy sighs, pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on. They make their way up the stairs and look at all the rooms. Octavia claims the light green room (which, she decides, will need to be repainted) farthest from the stairs on the right, which has a walk in closet and a full bathroom attached to it (so she doesn't have to share with Bellamy, _thank god_ ). Bellamy claims the purple room (which he also wants repainted) across the hall from Octavia, which has a walk in closet and is next to a bathroom. Aurora is left with the light brown room next to Octavia's and closest to the stairs - it isn't very big and she doesn't love the color, but she doesn't care as long as Bellamy and Octavia are happy with their rooms. (And now that Aurora's room is closest to the stairs, Aurora's _'clients'_ won't pass her children's rooms and risk seeing them).

"Bell?" Octavia asks, standing in the door way of his room as he stands near the window looking at the view he has (there is a park across the street that he has a perfect view of).

"Yeah?" He turns his attention away from the empty park to his sister.

"Can you help me carry my mattress up to my room?" 

"Only if you help me with mine after."

"Deal."

The siblings carry Octavia's mattress, headboard, and the rest of her bed to her room, followed by Bellamy's. After that they work by themselves to carry all of their boxes to their rooms.

-

Octavia is the only one in the living room when the door bell rings; Bellamy just brought another box to his room and Aurora is working on unpacking things in the kitchen.

After running a hand through her hair, Octavia opens the front door to see a boy holding the pizzas that her mother ordered. The boy is much taller than her with a skinny figure, brown eyes, and brown hair. Octavia notices that he is also wearing goggles on his head, _weird_...

"Um, hi," She says and crosses her arms, as she notices that his eyes are scanning her body. She suddenly regrets opening the door - wearing a loose fitting t-shit and Nike shorts, so her toned and tan legs are on full display... She should have made Bellamy answer it.  

He looks at her and smiles awkwardly, "Hi.. I was just... um..."

Octavia tilts her head to the side in curiosity, "You were what?" Octavia knows he was checking her out; she's skinny, tan (of course she is, she's lived in California her whole life), her skin is blemish free, and she has some great genetics. She understands that she's attractive, hell, she got cat-called all the time back in Cali. But she hates being based off of her looks - it gives her a lot of unwanted attention by guys that are only in it for sex. This boy may seem really awkward (and probably completely harmless - he kind of looks like a whimp), but it still bothers her... _He should just be glad Bellamy hasn't come downstairs_ yet, Octavia thinks to herself.

The boy sighs and looks down, "I'm sorry."

Octavia just rolls her eyes, "Whatever, can I have the pizza now?"

"Oh yeah, sorry... again," He says, as he takes the pizzas out of the container that is meant to keep them warm, "Okay that'll be $26.75."

Octavia takes the $30 that Aurora left on a box near the door and hands it to the boy, "Here."

The boy hands Octavia the pizzas and takes the money, "Thank you."

"No problem," Octavia says as she begins to shut the door.

"Hey, wait!" The boy says, just before she shuts the door completely.

Octavia sighs and opens the door again, "What?"

"I really am sorry. It's just that... You're new around here right?" The boy says awkwardly. Octavia thinks, _god can this boy say anything without it being stupidly awkward?_   "Well, obviously because of all the boxes behind you.. But anyways, are you going to attend Ark High? Probably, it's the only high school in the area..."

Octavia begins to smile a little at his awkwardness, it's actually rather comical.

The boy notices her smiling and smiles at her, "Well I go to Ark High. I'm a junior this year, and I've lived here forever. So, if you want, I could show you around sometime? Or just show you around school?"

Octavia shakes her head no, "No, you don't have to... But I'm starting school on Wednesday also as a junior, so maybe I'll see you then?"

The boys smile falls for a second, but he smiles fully again and says, "Yeah, alright... I'll see you Wednesday... I'm Jasper by the way. Jasper Jordan."

"I'm Octavia. Octavia Blake."

"It was nice to meet you, Octavia. I'll see you at school on Wednesday. And I'm sorry again!" Jasper says, an apologetic smile on his face.

"Yeah. I'll see you Wednesday, Jasper," Octavia says, closing the door.

Bellamy comes downstairs just as the door closes, "Pizza?"

"Pizza."

-

After dinner, Bellamy and Octavia continue to bring their boxes up to their rooms and Aurora continues unpacking and putting things away in the kitchen. The siblings help each other bring their dressers upstairs after all of their boxes where brought up. Once they each had everything in their rooms, they shut their doors, and began unpacking all their things.

Octavia pushed her dresser against the wall between her closet door and the door to her bathroom. She pushed her bed in the corner across from the door to the hall and near the window. She moved all the boxes of clothes (jeans, leegings, shirts, sweaters, sweatshirts) into her walk in closet, the boxes with her bathroom things into the bathroom, the boxes with other clothes (undergarments, swimsuits, pajamas, work-out clothes) near her dresser, the boxes with things for her bed (sheets, blankets, pillows, pillow cases) near her bed, and the other boxes she left in the middle of her room. _I'll unpack it all tomorrow..._

Octavia makes her bed and breaks all the boxes that she emptied. She carries the broken down boxes downstairs, and finds her mother in the kitchen _still unpacking_.

"Hey, mom, where do you want me to put the boxes?" Octavia asks.

Aurora looks up from the box she was emptying, "Bellamy just brought a few boxes in the garage, so you can go ask him where he's putting them."

"Alright," Octavia smiles at her mother and walks out to the garage.

Standing in the garage, Octavia sees a pile of broken down boxes, but Bellamy is nowhere in sight. Octavia drops her boxes on the pile that Bellamy must have started and looks around. "Bell?" She calls out to the empty air in the garage.

She notices that the side door of the garage is open, _he must be out there_ , she thinks. Octavia walks out the door and sees Bellamy leaning against the side of the garage. "Bell?"

Bellamy jumps a little and turns to face Octavia, "God, O, you're like a ninja."

Octavia giggles a little and Bellamy smiles. Octavia takes a few steps closer and leans against the house next to him, "What are you doing out here?"

Bellamy shrugs, "Just getting some air."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not, O."

They stand in silence for awhile, a perfectly comfortable silence, each thinking this whole thing through. Octavia leans her head against Bellamy's shoulder and he wraps a protective arm around her shoulders. _Bellamy and Octavia against the world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will (hopefully) be longer and introduce more characters!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you have any ideas for this story (should there be Bellarke? Clexa? (this story will be mostly linctavia centered, either way))
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> ~ k


	2. The Dropship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blake siblings hit the town and the delinquents meet up for lunch.

The next morning, Aurora wakes with the sun and plans to look for a job (or two... this single mother of two teens could use every extra penny she can get). Before she leaves, though, she sticks her head into both rooms of her children, checking on them like she rarely got to do when they were younger.

She peaks in Bellamy's room first. It's dark, but the sun is just beginning to leak through the window shades to illuminate the room just enough for Aurora to see the piles of boxes and the sleeping form of her son on the bed. She smiles at the sight and notices that he sleeps the same way he did when he was a young boy - with one leg on top of the covers and his mouth slightly open, occasionally letting snores escape. As he sleeps, he doesn't look like a young man that was raised without a father, had to practically raise his little sister, and has to protect that little sister from their own mother's horrible life choice. Aurora quietly walks out of his room, stopping the dark path her mind was taking, and makes her way across the hall to her daughter's bedroom.

She opens the door slowly and steps inside the dim room, carful to avoid any boxes. Aurora smiles slightly at the sight in font of her, the sleeping form of her daughter all curled up under the covers; hugging her legs to her chest, making herself as small as possible. It's how she's always slept - not wanting to take up more space than necessary, although he bed is big enough for her to stretch out like a starfish. Sleeping, Octavia looks so young, innocent, and carefree. But awake, Octavia is a girl who grew up to fast, has seen too much of the ugly side of the world, and filled with anxiety; a girl that was raised more by her brother than her own mother. Aurora sighs at the guilt and regret running through her mind and exits Octavia's room quietly.

Aurora tip-toes downstairs and leaves a note on the kitchen counter for Bellamy and Octavia when they wake up.

**Bellamy and Octavia,**

**I'm going to check out the town, look for jobs, and get groceries. Text if you need anything. I love you both!**

**~ Mom**

And with that, she was out the door and adventuring around the unfamiliar town of Arkadia.

-

Octavia wakes up to the sound of running water. She stretches and gets out of bed, groaning. The morning air is cold against her skin, a complete climate change from under her blankets in bed, so she digs through boxes until she finds her favorite sweatshirt. A gray hoodie with the name BLAKE printed on the back in maroon - Bellamy got it his sophomore year of high school but he outgrew it sometime the next summer, but it's still slightly over sized on Octavia's small frame. Octavia grabs her phone and her Bluetooth speaker and walks into her bathroom. She puts a Spotify playlist on shuffle. Then sighing, she begins to unpack the boxes in her bathroom and put things away. This project only takes about thirty minutes and sometime in the middle of that the running water (the shower, she figured out) stopped.

Octavia puts her hair up in a messy bun and washes her face. Leaving her hair in the bun, she turns off her speaker, grabs her phone, and walks out of the room and into the hallway. Just as she exits the room, Bellamy comes out of the bathroom wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt with his hair still damp from the shower.

Bellamy catches sight of his little sister and smirks, "Nice sweatshirt."

The younger Blake yawns, "Thanks."

"Sleep well?"

Octavia nods, "Other than almost freezing to death in the middle of the night."

"Yeah, we're definitely not in California anymore," Bellamy tries to joke, but it comes out harsher than he intended.

"I've noticed," Octavia says, shortly.

Bellamy smiles tightly and pats his sister on the back, "Let's get some left over pizza from the fridge and watch a movie."

"Can I pick the movie?" 

"Sure, but no chick-flicks." 

"Deal."

The siblings make their way downstairs and to the kitchen - which is finally fully unpacked (just has no food, other than last night's pizza). Octavia jumps up and sits on the counter as Bellamy gets the left over pizza out of the fridge and on paper plates. He puts two slices on each plate and heats them in the microwave for one minute. Then the make their way upstairs; Bellamy goes to his room to get the laptop that the siblings share and Octavia goes straight to her room to turn her bed into a perfect movie-watching nest. It has always been an unspoken agreement between the two siblings that when they watch movies, do homework together, hide from their mother's clients, or even just sit and talk it is always in Octavia's room - mainly because Bellamy's room is usually a mess. One of them only times the siblings spend time together in Bellamy's room is when Octavia has a night terror, she would come in his room and crawl in bed with him (they used to occur regularly when she was younger and first discovered the true evils of the world, but now they are becoming less and less frequent). 

Octavia had just finished lining her pillows around her bed when Bellamy walked in, balancing his plate on the laptop. He sits down next to his sister as she takes the laptop and opens Netflix. She clicks on her profile and scrolls through different genres. She's scrolling by the so fast Bellamy's eyes can't focus so he eventually gives up looking and lets her surprise him with her choice. 

Octavia picks a random documentary; they are one of her guilty pleasures. She blames Bellamy for her love of documentaries - they've always been his favorite. The elder Blake puts his arm around Octavia and she leans into his chest, they cuddle together under layers of blankets to keep warm for the cold air that their California skin isn't used to. 

As the second movie comes to an end, Octavia looks up to face her brother, "Bell, I'm hungry." Before Bellamy could respond she adds, "And I don't want to eat pizza again." 

Bellamy sighs, "All we have in the house is pizza, O." 

"Can we go get something else then? The town isn't very big and I saw a few restaurants close by! Probably only like a five minute walk!" She pleads, sticking out her bottom lip into a pout and using her puppy-dog eyes.

Looking at his sister, Bellamy knew there was no way he could win this argument, "Fine, but when we get back you have to help me unpack the rest of my room." 

"Deal!" Octavia jumps up. She looks at her outfit, still wearing her pajama shorts and Bellamy's old sweatshirt, "Give me like ten minutes and we can leave." 

"Give me fifteen, I have to do my hair."

Octavia just laughs as he exits the room. Looking around the room she realizes that she still hasn't unpacked her clothes. _Fuck_ , she thinks. She opens all of the boxes with her clothes and finds dark-wash skinny jeans and a pale green long sleeved shirt that comes long enough to pass the palm of her hands. 

After getting dressed, she walks into her bathroom to do both her hair and makeup. She applies natural make-up, just foundation, powder, eyeliner, mascara, and she fills in her eyebrows slightly (she's never been one to do loads of make-up). As for her hair, she brushes through it and desires to leave it down in her natural waves. She sprays some of her favorite body spray and walks back into her room to find what box holds her shoes (yes, she has a whole box just for shoes). She eventually finds it and digs out her brown combat boots. After slipping them on a tucking in the laces, she grabs her phone and walks downstairs to wait for Bellamy. 

After waiting five minutes she sighs and shouts up to her brother, "Come on, Bell! I'm hungry!" 

"You cannot rush perfection!" He yells back. 

Octavia rolls her eyes and continues to scroll through social media on her phone. After another few minutes, Bellamy walks downstairs. She looks up from her phone, "About time!" 

"Like I said before, you cannot rush perfection." 

He is wearing the simple outfit of a gray t-shirt (that hugs his muscles perfectly), blue jeans, and his black and white converse. And his hair is styled to perfection, his naturally wavey hair is tamed slightly but still looks slightly rugged. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you look great. Now let's goooooo," Octavia exaggerates the last word, making her way to the front door. 

Bellamy follows her out the door and they start walking, "Do you even know where you're going right now?" 

"Not really. But I know I saw some restaurants when we got here and I'm pretty sure they were this way." 

Blamy shrugs, "Alright." 

They continue to walk on the sidewalk until they come out of the neighborhood area of town and begin to see small businesses (a gas station, café, small bank, ice cream shoppe, and a restaurant). 

Octavia points to the restaurant, "There!" 

"The Dropship," Bellamy reads the sign, "Sounds cool." 

"It better not be a pizza place," Octavia grumbles as they cross the street.

Bellamy just laughs. 

The two Blakes make their way to the restaurant and as they enter they are greeted by a waitress who appears to be between their ages. She is about Octavia's height and has a youthful face with green eyes and brown hair that is pulled back into complex braids. 

The girl smiles warmly at the siblings, "Hi! I'm Lexa Woods and I'll be your waitress today," She grabs two menus and begins walking, "Would you prefer a booth or table?" 

"Booth." The siblings say together.

Lexa smiles, "Sounds good." She leads them to a booth against a wall near the corner of the small restaurant. Placing a menu on each side of the table, she smiles at them, "I'll be back in a moment to take your drink orders." And, with a final smile, she walks away and leaves the siblings to themselves. 

The siblings sit on opposite sides of the table and look around. Octavia is facing the booth that is in the very corner, while Bellamy has a view of the whole building. The booth in the corner is filled with five teenagers that look to be the same ages as Bellamy and Octavia. The two girls and three boys are all laughing, talking, and seem to be having the time of their lives. Octavia studies the table and rolls her eyes as she realizes that one of the boys is the pizza delivery boy from yesterday. 

"What's wrong?" Bellamy asks, noticing the eye roll come from his sister.

"Nothing. The people over there are just really loud," She doesn't want Bellamy to know about the 'Jasper incident'; Bellamy is so overprotective that he'd probably end up going after the poor boy. 

Bellamy just shakes his head side to side, "Just ignore them, O."

-

**Delinquents (group)**

**raven : dropship @ noon? _(10:27am)_**

**jaspa : hell ya me and monty will b there _(10:29am)_**

**mofi: i'll b there after work _(10:30am)_**

**heda : i work today so i'll c u guys there i guess _(10:32am)_**

**linkon : i'll take my lunch around 12:30 thn go over there _(10:33am)_**

**onya : maybe. _(10:33am)_**

**aden : can i come?! i dont want to b home alone all day _(10:34am)_**

**mofi : of course little woods _(10:35am)_**

**linkon : b ready at 12:30, murphy i dont trust u to drive him anywhere _(10:35am)_**

**mofi : fair enough _(10:36am)_**

**aden : yay! _(10:36am)_**

**wanheda : .... _(10:36am)_**

**raven : aw fuck i didnt mean to send tht to the group chat _(10:37am)_**

**jaspa : too late we'll b there _(10:37am)_**

**wanheda : gr8 job raven _(10:38am)_**

**raven : fuck off clarkey _(10:39am)_**

**raven : LEXA SAVE US OUR TABLE _(10:39am)_**

**heda : of course _(10:41am)_**

-

Raven didn't mean to text the group chat, she just meant to text Clarke and confirm the time. After realizing her mistake and seeing that all of their friends would be joining them, she calls Clarke.

The phone only rings twice before she answers, "Hello?"

"Hey, Clarkey."

Clarke laughs a little, she hates that nickname, "What do you want, Reyes?"

"Since all of our idiot friends are going to be there at noon, do you want to meet at like 11:30?" Raven asks, speaking into her phone that she placed on her dresser as she puts her hair into her signature ponytail.

"All of our idiot friends that you invited?" Clarke laughs a little, "But, yeah that sounds good."

"Alright I'll meet you there then."

"Bye, little bird."

"Don't call me that, Clarkey."

Clarke just laughs before hanging up the phone.

At exactly 11:30am, Raven Reyes walks through the front door of The Dropship.

"Clarke is already at the table," Lexa says, walking past Raven wearing her waitress uniform and balancing trays filled with food in each of her hands.

"Thanks, Lexie," Raven calls out after her, walking through the restaurant to the booth in the back corner; where Clarke is waiting on her phone. Ever since Lexa got her waitressing job here, which was now two summers ago, The Delinquents made a habit of coming into the restaurant while she worked and sitting at this very booth everytime - it's in Lexa's waitressing zone so she has to wait on them and it's the only table that can fit all of them.

Clarke looks up from her phone and smiles as she hears Raven approaching, "Hello, little bird."

"Like I said before, don't call me that, Clarkey," Raven glares slightly as she sits down next to her best friend.

The two girls continue to talk and joke between themselves for the next thirty minutes, Lexa occasionally joining them when she got time between taking orders and bringing out people's food.

"Apparently someone moved into the Johnson's old place," Lexa says as she sits down next to Raven, all of her tables have just gotten there food so she's due for a short break to chat with her friends before the rest of the lunch crowd comes in.

"Really? Where's you hear that?" Clarke asks, taking a drink of her lemonade.

"Some ladies at table six were talking about it and asked me if I met them yet. Supposedly, it's a single mom and two kids, a guy and a girl, around our age," Lexa explains. She takes a drink of Raven's water before she continues, "They just moved in yesterday, apparently."

"It's been like two years since someone moved to Arkadia," Raven says, taking her water out of Lexa's hand and wiping the top off.

Clarke nods, "It's been awhile..."

"Been awhile since what? Since Griffin got laid?" 

The three girls look up and are greeted by the sly face of John Murphy. He's the kind of person in the friend group that no one really knows why he's in the group and not everyone likes, but everyone would miss if he left.

"Fuck you, Murphy." Clarke says, jokingly.

Murphy sits down across from the three girls and smirks, "In your dreams, Griffin."

Lexa rolls her eyes and stands up, "You want a Pepsi, Murphy?"

Murphy nods as Lexa disappears into the kitchen to get his drink, her few minutes of socialization with her friends end as more people start coming in the door. Lexa quickly returns and puts his drink on the table in front of him, then walks up the front and seats customers at tables and handing out menus.

After taking a drink, Murphy looks between Raven and Clarke, "So, I'm assuming you weren't actually talking about Clarke's non-existent sex life... What were you talking about?"

"Lexa said that a lady and her two kids moved into the Johnson's old place." Raven informs him.

"And I was saying that it's been awhile since someone moved into town." Clarke finishes.

Murphy nods, "That's true. Did she say how old the kids are?"

Clarke shakes her head, "She just said there's a boy and girl who look around our age."

"What are we talking about?" A new voice enters the conversation. The three delinquents at the table turn to see the dynamic duo of Jasper Jordan and Monty Green have finally arrived.

"A family moved into the Johnson's old place," Raven states.

Clarke adds, "A woman and two kids - a boy and a girl who look around our age."

Murphy moves over in the booth as Jasper and Monty sit down.

"Oh, yeah, I was going to tell you guys!" Jasper exclaims, causing all the heads at the table to turn to him and listen, "I was working yesterday and I delievered some pizzas to them. The daughter opened the door.. I don't remember her name... It was really unique, and I think it started with an 'O'? ..But we talked for awhile. She's going to be a junior and starting school on Wednesday, I don't think she said anything about having a brother though.."

"Did she seem nice?" Monty asks, Jasper nods.

"Is she hot?" Murphy asks smirking. Raven kicks him under the table and he winces, "What? I'm just asking..."

Jasper nods again, "Yes. Yes, she is. And I don't think they're from anywhere around here, she's really tan."

Clarke sighs and shakes her head, "You guys are awful. You shouldn't judge a girl by her looks."

Murphy shrugs and Jasper blushes a little.

"But, man. It must suck going to a new high school so close to the end of first semester... Finals week is going to suck for them," Monty says.

"Finals week always sucks," Murphy says with a laugh.

The group continues to discuss the topic of the new family in town, it really has been about two years since anyone's moved to Arkadia.

Raven is the first to notice the two unfamiliar teens sit in the booth in font of them. Arkadia is a small town, there are only around 150 students in the high school; so, seeing two teenagers she doesn't know never happens. "Guys," Raven says, her voice lowering to just above a whisper as she nods her head in the direction of the two teens, "I think those are the two kids that just moved in."

The group turns and looks at different times, not wanting to look suspicious by looking all at once.

Jasper was the first to look, he turned back nodding at his friends, "Yeah, that's the girl I talked to."

"You were right. _She's hot_ ," Murphy says, turning back and looking at Jasper who just nods in response.

"You guys are awful!" Raven exclaims, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Can't help that she's hot," Murphy  shrugs.

Clarke just shakes her head. "Guys, stop looking over there, you're going to creep them out."

"We should go introduce ourselves," Monty says, "Like welcome them to the town and offer to show them around or something."

"Let's at least wait until Lincoln, Aden, and Anya get here before we go over there. And Lexa would probably want to talk to them about something other than taking their orders," Clarke says.

" _Sha, Wanheda_ ," Murphy smirks, speaking in Trigedasleng - a language the delinquents made up so that they could talk about whatever they want, where ever they want and no one would know what they're saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE comment if you'd prefer Clexa or Bellarke (or have the story be strictly Linctavia with no side relationship).
> 
> Thank you for reading (stay alert for the next chapter when the delinquents and the Blakes finally interact)!
> 
> xoxo  
> ~k


	3. Meet the Delinquents.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Octavia have their first interactions with all the delinquents (and Octavia has a headache).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how important this is, but I'm going to list all of the major characters grades and ages here so you can refer back to it, if needed. (And this is listed in order, oldest to youngest) 
> 
> Anya Forrest - 18, senior  
> Lincoln Woods - 18, senior  
> Murphy - 18, senior  
> Bellamy Blake - 17 (almost 18), senior  
> Lexa Woods - 17, junior  
> Raven Reyes - 17, junior  
> Monty Green - 17, junior  
> Clarke Griffin - (newly) 17, junior  
> Jasper Jordan - 16, junior  
> Octavia Blake - 16, junior  
> Aden Woods - 14, eighth grade

Anya joins the group of delinquents shortly after they noticed the two new people to Arkadia. Shortly after her arrival, Lincoln comes with Aden.

The gang catch the three late-comers up on the town's newest residences. As they fill them in, the lunch hype starts to calm down as people quickly finish eating and leave the restaurant, so Lexa is finally able to hang out with her friends again, Lexa is present to the table when Raven informs the group of their plan to go over and introduce themselves to the two unknown teens in the booth next to theirs.

Lexa glances at the table of two behind them, "I don't think all of you should go at once."

"Why not?" Anya asks.

"The girl seems.. uncomfortable or nervous, every time I go over there. And I just think that a big group of loud teenagers all surrounding their table would make it worse," Lexa explains. Lexa has always been good at telling when someone is uncomfortable in a situation and always looks out for everyone to make sure they are all content. She's basically the mom of the friend group.

Clarke nods, "That makes sense. She does seem a little... timid, or something." Clarke is like the father of the group; out of her and Lexa, Clarke is the more fun and let lose one but she also is always looking out for the safety and joy of the rest of the group.

"So, are you saying only some of us should go talk to them, or what?" Murphy asks, "Because I want to introduce myself before they hear rumors at school and think I'm an outcast and druggie."

"I want to meet them too!" The rest of the delinquents whine to Clarke and Lexa.

"I should be one of them, I already talked to the girl, so it won't be too overwhelming if I'm there," Jasper says, somewhat cockily.

"I want to talk to them! I mean, look at how cute I am, they deserve to see me if you guys are going too," Aden adds in, smiling cutely. Aden Woods is the youngest of the friend group, mostly by the blood relation from his older siblings; but, he fits into the group perfectly. He's young enough for the group to pick on him, but they all have a soft spot for the youngest member.

Lexa laughs and runs a hand through her little brother's hair, adoringly, "Yeah, little man, you're absolutely adorable. But, maybe I should talk to them first and see if they're comfortable with meeting all of you guys? I just don't want to freak them out if we want them to join the delinquents."

Clarke nods, again, "That's a really good idea, Lex. And then if they say it's okay, you guys can fight over who gets to go over there first."

The group all grumble and nod, figuring that there's no point in arguing, Lexa and Clarke are the leaders of the group - _Heda_ and _Wanheda_ of the delinquents.

-

Octavia's least favorite thing about going out to eat is all the noise. She is a relatively quiet person and doesn't like big or loud crowds. When she was younger she used to have full-blown anxiety and panic attacks in grocery stores, restaurants, shopping malls, beaches, and even at school events. She could be full on crying, shaking, and hyperventilating and the only person that could ever calm her down was Bellamy - he is the only person that she feels truly safe with. However, as she gets older, the less often the attacks occur. Yes, they still happen sometimes (like at parties or other loud and overly crowded places), but not as often. So, if eleven-year-old-Octavia were sitting where she is right now, there is no doubt in her mind that she'd be crying right now. It probably won't be a huge panic attack, but there would be one, nonetheless. Thankfully, all sixteen-year-old-Octavia has right now is a headache.

"You okay, O?" The concerned voice of her big brother reaches her ears and she smiles, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Yes, Bell, I'm fine. I just have a headache," She sighs.

"Alright, alright, just making sure," Bellamy says, putting his hands up in surrender, "If you need to go outside for some air of something I'll text you when the food gets here."

Octavia shakes her head, "No. I'm fine, Bell, I promise. Plus I'm not going to leave you to sit here all alone."

"Alright, okay, if you insist," Bellamy laughs.

Octavia looks slightly past her brother, at the table that is giving her this pounding headache, and notices there are even more of them than before - _maybe that's why my headache is getting worse_ , she thinks. She counts them in her head and there appears to be three newcomers, making eight people total. Seven people she doesn't know and one super awkward pizza delivery boy.

"I'm sorry the food is taking so long, but can I refile your drinks or anything whie you wait?" The voice of the waitress, Lexa, snaps Octavia out of her thoughts.

"Yes, please," Bellamy answers for both of them, noticing his sister's lack of attention and noticing the low levels of both drinks.

Lexa picks up both glasses and smiles apologetically, "Okay, I'll be right back with these."

Octavia looks up and smiles a little, then Lexa disappears into the kitchen. As soon as Lexa is out of sight, Octavia groans and rests her head on the table.

Bellamy laughs, "You sure you're okay, O?"

"I'm going to die of hunger," The younger Blake groans, looking up at the elder of the two. The siblings didn't order right when they got in the restaurant; they looked around, talked a little, and had to read through everything on the menu before they could decide on both getting sandwiches.

Shaking his head, Bellamy laughs. Octavia tiredly groans and puts her head down again, arms laying limply on the table between them.

Lexa comes back carrying their, now full, glasses. She glances at the dark-haired girl and shoots Bellamy a confused look, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine," Bellamy shrugs, Octavia doesn't move an inch.

Lexa smiles slightly and sets the drinks down, avoiding bumping Octavia's arms that are on the table. Instead of leaving right away, Lexa pauses, "Is it alright if I stay and chat a bit?" After noticing the slight shock on Bellamy's face and Octavia straightening up and looking at her, she adds, "I'm sorry if I'm pushing any boundaries. But, it's been awhile since anyone has moved into town, so, when new people move in it's kind of a big deal.. So, I was just wondering if I could sit and get to know you guys at all? Sorry if I sound creepy or pushy, but I -"

Bellamy and Octavia share a look as Lexa is rattling on, having a silent conversation of their own. Bellamy nods at his sister, finishing the conversation, and cuts Lexa off, "Yes."

Noticing Lexa's sudden confusion, Octavia pipes up, "You can sit. I mean as long as you aren't busy."

Lexa looks around, "I'm actually just about to take my lunch break right now anyways because the lunch rush is starting to die down, so if you don't mind me eating with you guys?"

The siblings smile at Lexa, the matching Blake smile they have. "We don't mind at all. I'm Bellamy, by the way," Bellamy says.

"And I'm Octavia," Octavia smiles.

"Awesome, those are really cool names. Like I said before, I'm Lexa. I'll be right out with the food," Lexa says, the waitress in her coming out again as she smiles at the customers. She quickly walks back to the kitchen, giving a slight nod at the booth of eight teens behind the siblings.

"Look at us, been in town for less than 24 hours and already making a friend," Bellamy says, smirking at the unamused face his sister throws at him, "Come on, O, cheer up."

Octavia sighs, "I'm not good at making friends, Bell."

"Well, lucky you, I'm great at it."

"Don't be so vain," She rolls her eyes.

"Can't help it, it's all part of my charm," Bellamy winks and Octavia shakes her head.

There is a comfortable silence between the two siblings, neither having anything to add to the conversation. However, Bellamy did make a mental note to talk to Octavia about it later - she needs to be more confident in herself before they start school otherwise it's going to be a living hell for her.

Soon, Lexa comes back out, balancing a tray of three plates in her hands. She sets down a 'smoked turkey sandwich' in font of Octavia, a 'BLT and chips' in front of Bellamy, and a 'ham and swiss sandwich' in the empty space next Octavia; Octavia had moved closer to the wall to make room for Lexa at the table. Before Lexa sits down, she asks, "Is there anything else you need?"

Bellamy scans his plate and his sister's. _No tomatoes on O's sandwich... good, she's allergic and wouldn't be able to even pick them off and eat the sandwich. And mayo on the side for me... perfect, I love mayo_ , he thinks to himself. He smiles up at Lexa, "I think we're good. So sit down and eat you sandwich."

Lexa smiles and sits, "But if you need anything else, let me know. I may be joining you for lunch, but I'm still your waitress."

The siblings nod. They all begin eating there meals and a silence falls on the table. Lexa is the one to break it, "So, where are you guys from?"

Octavia takes a drink of her water and answers, "Los Angeles, California."

"You guys are from LA? Why would you move here, a little town in Wisconsin?" Lexa asks, honestly shocked.

Bellamy laughs a little, "It wasn't exactly our choice."

Lexa nods, understanding they don't want to talk about it, "I wouldn't choose to move here either, but I've lived here my whole life. It's not so bad - the people in town are nice, the school system is high in ranks, and the town does a lot of parades and festivals. I mean we don't have the Hollywood sign or big movie premires, but there is a lot to do."

Bellamy nods, "That's good to hear, we just got here yesterday so we haven't really been able to see anything. We drove past the school on the way to the house, and that's about it."

"You guys are going to Ark High, right?"

Bellamy nods, again, "Yeah, I'm a senior and O's a junior."

Lexa smiles, "I'm a junior, and my older brother is a senior, too. Are you guys starting right away Monday? Or I guess that's tomorrow..?"

"No, we're starting on Wednesday," Octavia says, adding in to the conversation.

"Yeah, just so we can unpack a little more before we start school," Bellamy says.

"Switching high schools in the middle of a semester is probably really hard.." Lexa assumes, with an understanding voice that reflects the look in her green eyes.

Octavia nods, "It's going to suck."

Lexa shrugs, "It might not be that bad. The school isn't very big.. I think in the whole high school there's under 200 students, so you'll probably get loads of one on one time with the teachers to get caught up."

"Less than 200 students in the whole high school?" Bellamy asks, the shock evident in his voice.

Lexa nods, "Yeah, somewhere around there."

"I think there were at least 100 people living on our street in LA," Octavia says, only half joking.

Laughing, Lexa says, "There's probably around 600 people in the whole town."

"That's probably the biggest difference in moving here," Bellamy states.

"No, the biggest difference is the weather. We literally talked about that this morning," Octavia counters.

"Just wait until it starts snowing, last year there was such a bad snow storm that school was cancelled for a week," Lexa smirks.

"I've never even seen real snow," Octavia voices.

"Me either," Bellamy agrees.

"You'll see plenty of it here, I promise," Lexa laughs.

The siblings smile and laugh a little. Ever since they were little they've dreamed of experiencing a white Christmas - and now they'll finally be able to. There is another silence, a more comfortable one, as they all eat a bit more of their food.

" _Hos op, Heda. Ai gaf kom chich kom em_ ," Aden says, loud enough for Lexa to hear him - which she does.

" _Shof op, Aden_ ," Lexa hears Lincoln silence their little brother. It's times like this, that making up Trigedasleng so beneficial for the delinquents.

Lexa glances at the table of her friends and shoots Aden a deadly glare, thankfully neither Bellamy or Octavia notice. She turns back and looks at both siblings, "Would you guys be alright with meeting some of my friends? They're kind of loud and I don't want to overwhelm either of you."

Bellamy looks at Octavia to answer because if either of them would get over whelmed, it would be her. Octavia glances at her brother, then faces Lexa and nods, "Sure."

Lexa glances between Octavia and Bellamy, "You sure?"

Octavia nods and Bellamy shrugs, "If she's okay with it then yeah, totally."

"Alright, I'll be back with them," Lexa stands up and walks back to the table of her friends.

Bellamy looks at Octavia, "I'm honestly surprised you said yes."

Octavia looks at her brother in surprise, "Why?"

The brother shrugs, "I don't know, I guess I just thought you wanted to get home as soon as possible. Like with your headache..."

"Well then we'll have a good excuse to leave if I have to," Octavia smirks and Bellamy rolls his eyes.

-

Lexa leaves and joins the two unknown teenagers to eat her lunch. The delinquents try to not look, but it's taking a long time. Lexa has been over there for at least ten minutes and hasn't even glanced back at their table.

Lincoln checks the time, "I have to leave in like five minutes to get back to work on time."

"And he finally speaks," Anya teases. Lincoln is a man of few words; he prefers to watch and listen in a conversation rather than add in to it. He rarely ever talks in school unless he has to, except around his friends and family - he can actually talk quite a bit when he's around people he is comfortable with.

Lincoln grins and rolls his eyes, "Haha very funny."

"I can take Aden home if you have to leave soon," Murphy offers, wrapping his arm around Aden's shoulder.

"There is no way Aden is getting in a car with you driving, Murphy," Lincoln says, only half joking.

"I'll drive him home, if you want me to, Linc," Clarke offers, joining in the conversation.

Aden glances up at Lincoln and shrugs Murphy's arm off his shoulders, "Yes please, Clarke."

Lincoln looks at Clarke and mouths, 'Thank you.' Clarke grins and shrugs, 'No problem.'

Raven sighs, leaning her head on Clarke's shoulder, "Why is this taking so long?"

"She probably wants to get to know them first instead of straight up asking if she could introduce eight of her friends to them," Clarke asnwers.

"I guess that makes sense."

Aden groans and looks at the table of three, he says loud enough so that Lexa can hear, " _Hos op, Heda. Ai gaf kom chich kom em_."

" _Shof op, Aden,_ " His brother scolds him.

Lexa glances over at the table and shoots Aden a glare, in which Aden smiles innocently to.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, little Woods," Murphy says, patting Aden on the back.

Aden grins widely. Murphy can be an asshole sometimes, but he is one of Aden's favorite in the group. It might have something to do with the fact that Murphy is the only one in the group that isn't scared to break the rules and go against what everyone else says.

"Okay, well, their names are Bellamy and Octavia," Lexa begins.

But, Jasper cuts her off, "Octavia, that's her name. I knew it started with an 'O'."

Lexa rolls her eyes slightly, "Anyways... Bellamy is a senior, and Octavia's a junior, and they're starting school on Wednesday. I don't really think they want to talk about why they moved but they're from Los Angeles, California. And they said they're cool with meeting you guys," She looks around the group and her eyes land on Murphy, "Just, please be nice."

" _Sha, Heda_." The delinquents say, simultaneously.

Lexa rolls her eyes, again. Her friends all move out of the booth and follow her to the table to meet the town's newest residence - _Bellamy and Octavia_.

-

When Lexa left the table, Bellamy and Octavia finished their meals and stacked their plates on the end of the table. Bellamy continues to look around the restaurant, mentally comparing this to their favorite restaurant ~~back home~~ in California. While Octavia goes on her phone, she scrolls through twitter and Instagram - seeing her friends ~~back home~~ in California tweeting about annoying teachers and posting pictures on the beach on Instagram. Each sibling sighs, missing ~~home~~ California more now, after talking to Lexa about the town.

"Are you thinking about California, too?" Octavia asks, hearing her brother sigh.

Bellamy nods and gives his sister a tight smile, "Yeah... This place reminds me of a knock-off version of the diner that was down the street from our house."

Octavia looks around and nods. "Yeah, kind of... Everyone is twitting about some awful science teacher back home - I mean, in Cali. I guess this is home now," She sighs, "And a lot of people went to the beach yesterday so my Instagram feed is full of that."

Bellamy groans, "I'm going to miss walking to the beach every weekend."

"I'm going to miss sunny weather, it's been so cold and it's only October."

Bellamy nods and before he can think of a response, Lexa appears back at their table along with eight other people standing behind her. There are three girls, other than Lexa - one has pale skin, blonde hair, and bright blue eyes; one has a darker complexion, long dark hair, and hazel eyes; the last one has slightly tanned skin, dark blonde hair with darker roots, and hazel eyes. Then there are five boys - the youngest looking one is about a head shorter than the shortest girl, with messy sandy blonde hair, and blue eyes; another one of the boys seems to be a little shorter than Bellamy, with brown hair that hangs just above his ears, and dark blue eyes; another boy looks to be of East Asian decent, he has a slim build, black hair, and dark brown eyes; another boy (who Octavia recognizes) is the palest of the group, with a skinny figure, thick and dark brown hair, brown eyes, and is wearing ski goggles around his neck; the last boy is the tallest of the group, he has a muscular build, with dark skin, dark brown eyes, and a shaven head.

Lexa sits next to Octavia again, "Alright, these are my annoying friends I was telling you about."

"We aren't annoying!" The shortest boy complains, "I'm Aden, by the way," he introduces himself, smiling at both Bellamy and Octavia.

"I'm John, John Murphy. But everyone just calls me Murphy," The boy with long brown hair introduces as he sits next to Bellamy.

"I'm Raven," The girl with dark brown hair says as she sits next to Murphy.

The girl with dark blonde hair sits next to Aden, "I'm Anya."

The boy with black hair sits next to Raven and the boy wearing goggles sits next to him. Goggle boy introduces them, "I'm Jasper, and this is Monty."

"I'm Clarke," The blonde girl smiles, sitting next to Anya.

"And I'm Lincoln. And I also have to get back to work," The dark skinned boy introduces himself, "Sorry I can't stay, but I'll probably see you guys around," He smiles.

The group says their goodbyes and Lincoln leaves with a wave.

Bellamy glances at Octavia, he can tell she is nervous by the way she tensed as the group sat down. He catches her eye and raises his eyebrows, silently asking 'Are you okay?' Octavia just gives a tight smile, which Bellamy knows isn't a good sign. Growing up without having a parent so rely on had caused Bellamy to grow up faster than he should have, because he had to also take care of Octavia. He basically raised his little sister, which is why he is so protective of her and can always tell what she's thinking or how she's feeling just by looking at her - he can read her like an open book.

"So, Lexa says you guys are starting school on Wednesday?" The blonde girl, Clarke, asks.

"Yeah, our mom thought it be good for us to unpack more and get to know the town a little before we start school. Because when we start school, I'm pretty sure we won't have time to do other stuff," Bellamy explains.

"We'll probably have a lot of make-up work todo," Octavia adds with a sigh, "We already looked into it and the education system is different here than in California, so we won't be on the same level with everything."

Monty perks up a little at that, "If you guys need help catching up on anything, I could help."

Murphy nods, "Yeah, Monty over here is kind of a nerd."

"Being smart doesn't make me a nerd."

"So, um, what grade are you guys all in?" Bellamy asks, breaking up the disagreement between Monty and Murphy.

"Senior." "Junior." The group all says their own grades at once, neither Bellamy or Octavia could catch anyone's speaking as they all blended together.

Lexa notices their confusion and speaks up, "I'm a junior. So are Monty, Jasper, Raven, and Clarke. Then Murphy, Anya, and my brother Lincoln are seniors."

"And I'm in eighth grade!" Aden adds.

"Oh, yes. My little brother is an eighth grader this year," Lexa says.

Bellamy and Octavia glance at each other, and can tell they're thinking the same thing. Bellamy voices their confusion, "So, you, Lincoln, and Aden are siblings?"

Lexa smiles, understandingly. Lincoln doesn't exactly look like Lexa or Aden, so she understands why they'd be confused. "Well, Lincoln is our half sibling. His mom married mine and Aden's dad before Aden was born. But, we're as close as blood siblings, so we just introduce ourselves as that."

The Blake siblings nod their understandings.

"And Lexa said that you're a senior?" Anya asks, looking at Bellamy. He nods.

"And then you're a junior?" Raven asks, looking at Octavia. She nods.

"Cool, Raven and I could show you around, Octavia. Assuming you're in some of the same classes as us," Clarke says, looking past Anya, Aden, and Lexa to see Octavia.

Octavia quick glances at Bellamy, who gives her a single nod, then looks back at Clarke, who is smiling kindly at her. Octavia shrugs a little, "Yeah... If you wouldn't mind..?"

"Of course we wouldn't mind!" Clarke says, laughing a little.

"Yeah, you seem pretty cool," Raven adds.

Jasper sighs and thinks to himself, _So she won't take my offer but she takes Clarke and Raven's... She must be playing hard to get, but she's totally worth it. I just have to really impress her with something, then she'll want to hang out with me._

Murphy nudges Bellamy's shoulder and Bellamy looks at him with his eyebrows raised. Murphy states, "I can show you around, then. Even if our classes aren't similar, I'm sure teachers wouldn't mind me being late for helping out a new student."

Bellamy nods, "Cool, thanks."

"No problem. If I can have a reason to be late for class, I'll take it," Murphy says, slyly.

Bellamy laughs a little, "Me too."

Conversations continue around the table, Bellamy and Octavia learn that all of them have lived in Arkadia their whole lives, and some of them have never even left the state. They also learn that Lincoln, Anya, and Murphy along with Lexa, Raven, Clarke, Monty, and Jasper have been best friends since elementary school - the two groups combined in middle school thanks to Lincoln and Lexa being siblings. Lexa also informs Octavia that Clarke's mom is the nurse at Ark High and Monty's mom is a science teacher. Bellamy and Murphy seem to instantly be friends, they broke out from talking in the group to having their own conversation; they exchanged cell phone numbers, as well. Bellamy talks to Murphy as Octavia sometimes joins in the other conversation going on, every few moments Bellamy glances at Octavia to make sure she isn't getting too overwhelmed. As the conversation at the table continues the louder it seems to get, the less Octavia seems to talk, and the more Bellamy seems to glance at his sister.

Octavia looks over to Bellamy and catches his eye, her eyes pleading for them to leave and mouths 'My head hurts'. Bellamy gives her a quick nod of understanding and she rests her chin on her hands, closing her eyes and focusing on keeping her breathing steady. Lexa notices Octavia's action and glances at Bellamy with a curious look, Bellamy just shakes his head side to side, silently telling Lexa not to worry about it.

Bellamy glance at his phone, "Oh, wow. Octavia we have to get back home. Mom told us to have the kitchen unpacked before she gets home and we aren't even close to being done."

Octavia opens her eyes as Bellamy says her name and catches on to his excuse for them to leave, "Oh yeah, we should probably be on our way home."

The delinquents all get out of the booth to let Bellamy and Octavia out. The siblings slide out of the booth and Bellamy smiles at the group of people he now considers friends, Octavia shyly looks down. "It was great getting to know you guys, thanks for coming over by us. We'll hopefully see you on Wednesday," Bellamy says, his eyes darting between all of them.

Clarke nods, "Yeah, it was great meeting both of you!"

Bellamy begins to reach in his pocket for his wallet but Lexa stops him, "Your lunches were on me, already paid for."

"Are you sure? You didn't have to -" Bellamy begins.

Lexa cuts him off, "I know I didn't have to, I wanted to. Think of it as a welcome to Arkadia meal."

Bellamy smiles again, "Thank you."

"It was no problem," Lexa smiles.

Aden grins up at them, "Thanks for moving here! You guys are really cool."

Bellany laughs a little, "Thanks, dude."

Octavia gives the group a small smiles and Bellamy waves as they walk out the door. As soon as they get outside Octavia lets out a huge breath, and Bellamy wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"You okay, O?" Bellamy asks, as they begin their walk home.

Octavia nods, "Yeah, it was just getting really loud and the booth was super crowded..."

"I agree," Bellamy takes his arm off her shoulder as they continue walking next to each other, "They seemed nice though, don't you think?"

Octavia shrugs, "I guess... I mean I really only talked to Lexa, Clarke, and Raven."

Bellamy nods, "I think you could be good friends with them, they seem nice."

Octavia just shrugs again. She's never really had a hard time making new friends; back in California, everyone wanted to be her friend. She's smart, athletic, and has some great genetics (and there had always been people that talked to her to get closer to Bellamy - the smart and hot star quarterback. Although there were people that practically threw themselves at her, she usually just smiled and went along with it, but never really though of them as true friends. To Octavia, Bellamy has always been her only real friend. Sure, she had other people she hung out with and friends that she could talk about boys with, but no one was ever as

The siblings get back home and see their mother still isn't home, but they aren't surprised, she probably won't be back until late tonight or early the next morning. They kick off their shoes and look around the house at all the boxes.

Octavia sighs, "I think I'm going to try and finish unpacking my room."

Bellamy nods, "Yeah, me too. Let me know if you need any help anything."

"I will," Octavia nods.

The siblings make their way upstairs and go to their rooms, leaving their doors open so they can keep each other company. They both begin unpacking and sorting things out.

"Bell?" Octavia asks after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah?" He responds, not looking up from the box he's currently unpacking.

"I still have a headache."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> "Hos op, Heda. Ai gaf kom chich kom em" - "Hurry up, Lexa. I want to talk to them"  
> "Shof op, Aden" - "Shut up, Aden"
> 
> -
> 
> The delinquents and the Blake's finally interacted! Next chapter will mostly just be Bellamy and Octavia, unpacking and getting ready for school in two days. 
> 
> Please leave any ideas and thoughts in the comments!  
> Thank you for reading! xoxo  
> ~k


End file.
